microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Microwaves
This is a list of all the microwaves that have been used on the show so far. Descriptions for the microwaves can be found here. Microwaves |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | Brand | First experiment | Last experiment | Number of experiments | Notes | Ultimate fate |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Unnamed.jpg | Unnamed | Sharp Carousel | #1 - Light bulb | #18 - Moist Towelette | 18 |Found in the halls of Emerson College, used for the first experiments. First microwave to retire. | Graduated from microwave school |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Diane | Sharp Carousel | #19 - Light bulb, toothpaste, soy sauce | #44 - Dynamite | 26 | Diane was not named until #30. Diane is the longest lasting microwave, the first microwave to appear in the spotlights again after she got retired, and the only microwave detonated. Her detonation was her retirement, but she returned for the special microwave a microwave. | Retired with a bang |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Sandra | Sharp Carousel | #45 - Eggs, soap, lighter | #62 - Microwave | 18 | Sandra's death is notable. Firstly, it's the first microwave death, and secondly, the experiment that was fatal for her was microwaving Diane's remains. Sandra had the best good idea streak with 5 but she was beaten by Gabriele in season 10 | Lost fight with Diane |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Helga | Sharp Carousel | #63 - Shaving cream | #77 - Fireworks | 15 | So far, Helga is the only microwave to be carried over to another season, going from mid-Season 3 to the first two episodes of Season 4. She is also the first microwave to be introduced in the middle of the season. Helga also holds the record for most bad ideas ever (13 out of 15 of her experiments were bad ideas). | Played with fireworks and died screaming |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Lacey | G.E. Turntable | #78 - Bubble gum | #102 - Mac laptop | 25 | Save for Helga's final two experiments, Lacey's tenure covers all of Season 4. She was the first non-Sharp brand microwave used on the show. Her retirement montage was in funeral theme. | Betrayed by Jory |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Vanessa | G.E. Turntable | #103 - Jack-o-lantern filled with ping-pong balls | #104 - Obama & McCain | 2 | Vanessa's first episode was also Riley's first episode. Obviously, Riley lasted longer. She is the first microwave to never have a good idea. | Committed suicide after voting |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Tracy | Sharp Carousel | #105 - Inhaler | #120 - Digital camera | 16 | Tracy marked Jory and Jon's return to Sharp Carousel territory. The episode in which she died was hosted by Jonny, making Tracy his first microwave kill. Tracy was the first black microwave ever used on the show and the first which died in an experiment Jon hosted. | Killed (by Jon) |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Whoopi | Panasonic | #121 - Disco ball | #133 - Spray paint | 13 | So named because of her lack of eyebrows/resemblance to comedienne Whoopi Goldberg. She and Jasmine were killed in the same episode, and were the first microwaves to be killed by a "Good Idea". | Took the easy way out |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Jasmine.jpg | Jasmine | G.E. Turntable | #133 - Spray paint | #133 - Spray paint | 1 | In the show's first (and only, thus far) two-microwave-experiment , Jasmine was brought in from the reserves to finish the job that Whoopi started in #133. Originally dubbed "Lexi", the guys settled on naming her after "easily the hottest Disney character". She is both the first single-experiment microwave and shares the honor, with Whoopi, of being the first microwave to be killed by a "Good Idea". | Inhaled to much spray paint fumes |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Susan | Sharp Carousel | #134 - XBOX 360 | #134 - XBOX 360 | 1 | Continuing the "quick death" trend set by Jasmine before her, Susan lasted a single experiment. However, Jory and company didn't know she died until the next experiment, the Hannah Montana pen, was attempted, leading to some mid-episode drama. She shares a name with Riley's mother. | Red ring of death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Beatrice | Sharp Carousel | #135 - Hannah Montana singing pen | #136 - Lithium Polymer battery | 2 | The third in a three-part series of incredibly short-lived microwaves, Beatrice outdid Jasmine and Susan by surviving one experiment (only to die after the next one). Surprisingly, she is the only microwave to have a "Deadly Idea". | Deadly poisoned |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jackie | G.E. Turntable | #137 - Projector lamp | #155 - Slot machine | 19 | Jackie was the longest-lasting microwave of season 6. | No lucky seven |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Samantha | Samsung | #156 - Big mouth billy bass | #166 - Gigantic mercury light bulb | 11 | Samantha survived two Fourth of July-themed experiments and a mercury light bulb. | Retired after a tough career |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Summer.jpg | Summer | G.E. Turntable | #167 - Air bag | #167 - Air bag | 1 | Summer met her match with the Lexus air bag, which deployed and blew up the microwave in a record time of 2 seconds. The microwave door literally was blown off from the hinges. | Wasn't wearing her seatbelt |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Penny | Panasonic | #168 - Glitter ball | #185 - Sega Game Gear | 18 | Penny is the fifth microwave to be retired, and the first microwave to get a true retirement montage. (Lacey also got a montage for her retirement, but it used the funeral montage music.) | Retired due to severely blackened interior |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Cinnamon.jpg | Cinnamon | Sharp Carousel | #186 - Rubber ducks | #188 - Polaroid camera | 3 | Cinnamon is the first microwave in the history of the show to both survive multiple experiments and never have a "Bad Idea", and the only microwave to have a "Ha Bisky!" idea. She and Gladys were twin stripper sisters. | Killed by the paparazzi |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Candy | Chefmate | #189 - 400w sodium bulb | #191 - Lego bricks | 3 | Her introduction was in the first (and only) express episode. She died in the Lego bricks episode, because of the absence of moisture. Microwaves work by heating up molecules from liquids (especially water). The Lego bricks had none, which was fatal for Candy. | Cooked herself |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ZeldaM.jpg | Zelda | Kenmore | #192 - Bottle of gin | #195 - Television | 4 | Zelda was donated to the guys by Geoffrey Jones, who also named her Zelda and donated her first experiment, the bottle of gin used for her "christening". She died in one of very few Riley-hosted episodes, bringing Riley's microwave death count to 1 along with Jon's 1 and Jory's 11. | Fallen star |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Melissa.jpg | Melissa | GoldStar | #196 - Mighty Putty | #211 - Capacitors & Voltage Meter | 16 | It was discovered in #208 that Melissa has a "food plate" setting - a setting which allows for a brief delay in microwaving, and therefore, a chance for Jory to escape with his nuts intact. | Retired and saved from fiery finale |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Gladys.jpg | Gladys | Sharp Carousel | #212 - Spinning Firework | #212 - Spinning Firework | 1 | Gladys was Cinnamon's twin sister. The middle of the door melted off "like an onion." | Succumbed to 3rd degree burns while stripping |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Erin.jpg | Erin | G.E. Turntable | #213 - Green Spray Paint | #213 - Green Spray Paint | 1 | With five explosions, a fire, and Riley breaking the door off, Erin died. Happy St. Patrick's Day. | Never woke up after St. Patrick's Day |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#61B329;" | style="background-color: #ff6666"| | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Sarah | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Sharp Carousel | style="background-color: #ff6666"| #214 - PlayStation 3 | style="background-color: #ff6666"| #222 - Grill Brush | style="background-color: #ff6666"| 9 | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Her original name, Shaniqua, was too complicated for Jon to spell, so Jory decided to call her Sarah. In her first experiment Sarah already had a dimmed light. According to Jory, Sarah was a shape-shifter, which is why she suffered from multiple personalities, including one apparently male personality. | style="background-color: #ff6666"| Died Honorabley in battle |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ff6666;" | http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Margaret.jpg | Margaret | Sharp Carousel | #223 - Crocs | #224 - Smoke Bombs | 2 | She only lasted for 2 experiments and was eventually smoked and torched by some smoke bombs. But on the lighter note, Like Cinnamon, she was one of the few microwaves to go through multiple experiments, and not have any bad ideas. Jory didn't seem shocked at Margaret's death. | Suffocated to death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#61B329;" | style="background-color: rgb(95, 159, 159); "| | style="background-color: rgb(102, 153, 153);"| Saint Margaret II | style="background-color: rgb(102, 153, 153);"| Emerson | style="background-color: rgb(102, 153, 153);"| #225 - ShamWow! | style="background-color: rgb(102, 153, 153);"| #242 - Gold (sans #234 - Vidcon) | style="background-color: rgb(102, 153, 153);"| 17 | style="background-color: rgb(102, 153, 153);"| Named after her Sharp Carousel predecessor. The inner glass of the door was melted clean off after frying a load of old junk but despite the inflicted damage on the microwave, she is still operable enough for the coming episodes. Later her plate broke as well and part of the inside melted off. Margaret II has proven that she is really quite a holy microwave. She died in the Wii, fan, and gold experiments, but came alive again all three times! | style="background-color: rgb(102, 153, 153);"|Saved from death by god. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000000;" | style="background-color: #669999"| | style="background-color: #669999"| Justine | style="background-color: #669999"| Sharp CarouselSays Emerson in Captions on the video, says Sharp Carousel on microwave. | style="background-color: #669999"| #234 - Vidcon | style="background-color: #669999"| #234 - Vidcon | style="background-color: #669999"| 1 | style="background-color: #669999"| Justine was used for the guys' VidCon performance. She was named after popular YouTube star iJustine. After the VidCon performance, she was dumped on the curb while she was still operable. | style="background-color: #669999"| Retired after the performance |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Marissa | Kenmore | #243 - Dry Ice Bomb | #245 - ZhuZhu pets | 3 | She is the first microwave to die neither while microwaving or failing to turn back on. Her light broke on her second experiment with the Galileo thermometer and after the next experiment where they microwaved ZhuZhu pets the guys decided to swap her out. | Brain death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#000000;" | | Cindy | Sunbeam | #246 - Electric Razors | #247 - Time Machine | 2 |Cindy is the first Microwave to be declared undead! While Jon was hosting the "Time Machine" Episode, Cindy was turned off. However, her plate continued to spin, even when the door was open. | Crippled for life |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Esmeralda | Sharp Carousel | #248 - Unbagged Popcorn | #253 - Twilight Figurines | 6 | Esmeralda is the second microwave to die before the next experiment (after Susan). This time the guys heard her dying (a "click" was heard). It is unknown if this was because of her age (she was a quite old microwave) or because of her last experiment with the Twilight figurines. Most likely, that if you're exposed to radiation, you will die! The smoke detector was radioactive, so it must be what caused Esmeralda to die after the Twilight figurines, and before the Flip camera episode even began, and like the Hannah Montana pen, it led to another case of mid-episode drama, only this time, at the start of the episode. | Passed away. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" |http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Penelope.jpg | Penelope | Panasonic | #254 - Flip Camera | #270 - Bottle of beer | 17 | Penelope replaced Esmeralda before the experiment even started. In the Lava-Lamp episode, she had a holy explosion and survived! After the Old Spice episode, Jon commented that the inside of her looks like a cesspool of blood, semen and Avatar puke. She finished off this season drunk after microwaving a bottle of beer. | Retired drunk |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Rapunzel | G.E. Turntable | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| All experiments. #271 - Champagne #272 - Safety Vests #273 - Baby Food #276 - Hookah #277 - Easter Bunny (retired) #288 - Gasoline (dead) | 6 | Rapunzel is the first G.E. Turntable since Erin in part 2 of the Season Seven Finale. She was spared from death from the airbag revisit. She is the only microwave in the history of the show to be un-retired. She returned after Gabrielle's death for episode 288, in which she survived several bursts of fire but ultimately died. In her six experiments, she had only one Good Idea, her final episode. | Un-retired to be killed |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Beth | GoldStar | #274 - Another Airbag | #274 - Another Airbag | 1 | The guys felt that they couldn't put Rapunzel (and themselves) in the harm zone, so a more seasoned microwave was used. | Hasn't learned anything from Summer. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#5F9F9F;" | | Felicia | Sharp Carousel | #275 - Playlist Live Special | #275 - Playlist Live Special | 1 | She was the microwave for the Playlist Live special. | Retired because she was no longer needed. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Gabrielle | GoldStar | #278 - Carrot | #287 - Airsoft Gun | 10 | The second GoldStar used in season 10. Kicked Sandra's butt for having the longest good idea streak for a microwave, with six. However: she could not enjoy this honor for long as she died in the next experiment. Gabrielle was the first microwave since Lacey that Jory said "She's the love of my life." | Gunned down and burned to death |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Gina | G.E. Turntable | #289 - Twilight and Highlighters | #290 - Diaper | 2 | The second G.E. Turntable used in season 10 and also the second one to be killed by Riley. Gina even came with her own instruction manual. | Couldn't hold "it" in |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Shelley | GoldStar | #291 - Cigarettes | #293 - Bra (retired) #300 Propane Tank (dead) | 4 | Twin sister of Gabrielle. Also the third GoldStar used in season 10. Also known as Shelley the Smoker. | Fired out the series. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Emily | Emerson | #294 - Bacon | #296 - Justin Bieber | 3 | Emily is the second Emerson used on the show, after Saint Margaret II. Unlike Saint Margaret II Emily died and could not be resurrected. Her death is really pathetic, as the object which was her demise, didn't even catch fire! | Died at a Beiber concert. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Heather | Hamilton Beach | #297 - Shake Weight | #299 - Firework Mortar | 3 | She was the first Hamilton Beach microwave used on the show and also the first one Jon had ever seen. Heather was the last single microwave in the show. | Hamilton Bang |} Key * microwave got retired early * microwave died * microwave undead * current microwave* Note: * - As of July 18, 2011, there is no current microwave due to series ending. Tally * Microwaves retired early: Unnamed, Diane, Lacey, Samantha, Penny, Melissa, Saint Margaret II, Justine, Penelope, Rapunzel, Felicia and Shelley (12) * Microwaves died: Sandra, Helga, Vanessa, Tracy, Whoopi, Jasmine, Susan, Beatrice, Jackie, Summer, Cinnamon, Candy, Zelda, Gladys, Erin, Sarah, Margaret, Marissa, Esmeralda, Beth, Gabrielle, Rapunzel, Gina, Emily, Heather and Shelley (26) * Microwaves un-retired: Rapunzel and Shelley (2) * Undead microwaves: Cindy (1) * "Single-experiment" Microwaves: Jasmine, Susan, Summer, Gladys, Erin, Justine, Beth, Felicia (8) Different Brands Note: Even though the spray paint experiment is counted as one experiment for both Whoopi and Jasmine in their experiment total, it can only be counted once for the total. Thus, it will be given solely to Jasmine. Table of Longevity: Best Performance: References